


Drunk Nights and Bad Decisions

by starknakedsluts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky and Tony get really drunk and fuck and then fuck again in the morning, Cock Warming, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Top Bucky Barnes, Unsafe Sex, don't ask me the fic wrote itself, minor references to a threesome with Steve, they were just supposed to fuck but then it got kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starknakedsluts/pseuds/starknakedsluts
Summary: Tony and Bucky don't get along much. But then they get drunk, Tony wakes up with Bucky's cock in his ass, and decides he likes Bucky after all. Enough to fuck him again, at least.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 49
Kudos: 698





	Drunk Nights and Bad Decisions

Light filters through the curtains, splicing across Tony’s face. It jerks him awake, and that’s his first sign he’s not safely ensconced in his own dorm. Blackout curtains cover his windows end to end, a ‘Tony Stark Essential’ Rhodey had said, when he put them up. Tony gets him a ridiculously overpriced, obnoxiously sweet caramel concoction from Starbucks every morning to convey his undying gratitude.

Point is, he’s spent the night in a stranger’s bed. Wouldn’t be the first time.

Tony goes to turn, intending to bury his face in a pillow and fall back asleep, but that’s not quite what happens. Instead, the dull ache at the base of his skull sharpens to a clear pounding, making him groan aloud, the beginning of what feels like the worst hangover he’s had in a long time made worse by the sunlight piercing his eyes.

But even with the force of his headache, his focus is quickly diverted to the burn and the stretch in his ass. Tony goes from half-sleepy to wide awake in seconds, clenching instinctively around the half-hard length buried inside him. It’s only then that he notices the press of a warm body behind him, breath hot against his neck. He wiggles back into the heat unconsciously, hips undulating as arousal makes its way through him like a tidal wave. It’s brief, fading in the face of his hangover, and he whimpers, desperate for something to make it better.

“Hey, hey,” comes as a soft soothe behind Tony, gentle, the voice raspy with sleep. It’s whispered against the sensitive skin of his nape, inducing a full-body shiver. He clenches, unbidden, around the cock inside him, and it’s instinctive, the way the guy’s hips drive forward, brushing against Tony’s prostate. He mewls, high and desperate in the back of his throat. “Shhh, shh, ’s alright, ’m sorry, you’re okay.” A hand pets heavy across his waist, soothing. “Fuck, my head’s pounding. Go back to sleep, sugar, it’s too early for this shit.” The guy shuffles closer, enveloping Tony in heat, nosing into the nape of his neck.

Tony thinks they should probably drink some water, take an Advil—get that cock out of his ass. But the guy’s warm, and comfortable and he’s absolutely fucking exhausted, so he makes a soft noise of acceptance, lulled back asleep by the rhythmic rise and fall of the chest pressed against him.

**

When Tony wakes next the sun’s higher in the sky, light pouring through the open curtains. His headache’s improved, in as much as it no longer feels like a jackhammer against his temples. He’s sweating obscenely, overheated, skin almost stuck to whoever’s sleeping behind him.

Tony’s very clearly the first one awake, because the guy’s dick is right where he left it—inside him. Fuck, he can already feel the ache setting in, rim stretched open for hours on end. But even as he’s lamenting his state, his cock twitches in interest, relishing the thoughts of achy, puffy skin—and hoping, if anything, for a round two.

He cants his hips back, testing his partner’s wakefulness, walls fluttering around the cock that’s sporting a serious case of morning wood. Tony licks his lips, imagining the thick length fucking him open anew, this time when he can actually remember it. He tries to recall anything at all from last night but comes up frustratingly blank, no idea where he is, how he got here, or even who he’s with. He looks around the room, hoping to get some sort of idea, but it’s a generic double at NYU, with a very– _minimalist_ take on decor, to be generous. There’s no hints on where he is.

The other bed is… not empty. Tony can just about make out a head of blond hair buried under the covers, and isn’t that interesting. Tony doesn’t mind an audience, often enjoys playing into his little exhibitionist streak—threesomes can be even better.

An alarm goes off, disturbing the quiet peace in the room, and Tony winces at the piercing noise. Blond guys groans, rolling over to reach for the phone on the nightstand, peeking out of the covers—

“ _Steve_?!” Tony whisper-shouts. Steve’s eyes widen, horrified expression no doubt a mirror of Tony’s own.

“Fuck, Tony?!” It’s slightly assuaging that Steve’s obviously just as caught off guard as he is, so he wasn’t the only one heavily drunk last night. But if that’s Steve…

“Turn your fuckin’ alarm off Stevie, before I chuck your phone out th’ window.”

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_.

The first time Tony met Bucky Barnes, it was supposed to be a quick five minute thing at a cafe near campus before Tony had an advisory meeting to get to because Sam and Rhodey, in all their loved up glory, had wanted to introduce their best friends so they could all be one big happy family.

Tony had been on his way to the table, sparing a quick glance at his phone to check the time when _Bucky_ , too busy hitting on some girl and ogling her rack to watch where _he_ was going, spilt his coffee all over himself and Tony.

But then, _then,_ he had the nerve to yell at _Tony_ for it, walk away in a huff without apologizing, and send _Tony_ his dry cleaning bill.

Tony had kept the slip for eight months until Bucky’s birthday, when he tore it up into little pieces and sprinkled it under the icing on the mini cake he sent over. He spent the night eating Skittles and cackling at the video Sam texted of Barnes picking wet pieces of paper off his tongue.

Things never really improved after that, with Bucky always _borrowing_ Sam’s phone to text Tony the wrong time and place to meet, stealing Tony’s ID to waste his meal swipes, leaving Tony to fend for himself midway through the semester.

But none of that had mattered last night because, drunk off his ass, Tony’s dick had apparently decided that Bucky had as good a cock to sit on as anyone.

 _Fuck_.

Steve scrambles out of bed, slamming his fingers against his phone screen to turn his alarms off. He’s beet red, flushed down his chest, and when he stands up he doesn’t seem to care that he’s naked. Tony’s eyes fall to Steve’s dick instinctively, licking his lips when he finds it hard and flushed, curving up to a delicious set of abs. Clearly Barnes has set up camp on the real estate by his ass, but maybe he got his mouth on it?

“I, uh, didn’t expect you to still be here, but tha– thanks for last night, Tony. I had a great time.” Steve offers him a small, timid smile before turning and running into the bathroom, leaving Tony to mourn the fact that he very clearly sucked off that gorgeous length and doesn’t remember it at all. He’s never getting drunk again.

“Mm, finally. Morning, gorgeous.” From behind him, Bucky shifts, tightens his grip where his arm is draped across Tony’s waist, pulling him closer as he brushes his lips against Tony's neck. He peppers soft, barely there kisses up and down the skin, distracting Tony long enough to grind his hips forward, and Tony can feel a grin curving against his shoulder when that makes him keen, soft and low into the room.

“Looks like we fell asleep before I got the chance to clean you up, hmm? Fuck, sweetheart, you’re still so tight around me.” Tony feels Bucky pull his hips back, ducking down to look at the stretch of Tony’s rim around him, and soft curses tumble out of Tony’s mouth when Barnes brings a thumb up to trace the sensitive skin. “Your little hole’s all swollen, must ache somethin’ fierce, huh baby?”

It’s too much all at once, how Bucky’s voice sounds low in his ears, raspy with sleep and hoarse with arousal, how his skin is shooting sparks up his spine where Bucky keeps tracing his thumb round and round, how his neglected length aches with need.

Despite his misgivings about Barnes, the prospect of getting laid is a siren call too strong to resist—he’s still game for round two. But consent is sexy, and Tony needs to make sure Bucky’s on the same page as he is. “Barnes– fuck, wait—how much do you remember from last night?”

About as much as Tony did, apparently, with the way Bucky freezes at the sound of his voice, and Tony smothers a sigh. So much for a round two.

“Right, yeah, that’s what I thought. Here– let me just–” Tony shifts, intending to extract Bucky’s cock from his ass before rolling out of bed, but Barnes apparently has other ideas because his grip on Tony only tightens, to the point where he can’t so much as wiggle his hips. “Barnes?”

“First, call me Bucky. With my dick buried in your ass, Tony, I think tha’s the least you can do,” Bucky mutters. He inhales, breathing out slowly. “And, yeah, maybe this ain’t ideal, but you can’t tell me you didn’t think this is where we were headed, huh, doll?” Bucky dips his head, mouthing against the sensitive spot behind Tony’s ear, ignoring Tony’s plaintive mewl, the way he shivers, continuing, “Way I see it, when you got two people like us, you either gotta fight it out, or fuck it out. And I dunno bout you, but–” Bucky stops, thrusting his hips forward, letting out a deep groan when Tony gives a hoarse shout, “–’m thinkin’ fuckin’ it out is the better plan.”

“God, _fuck_ , Bucky, I’m so on board it’s not even funny,” Tony pants, breathless, rolling his hips back to demonstrate _how_ on board he is.

“Hey, hey, slow down sweetheart, we got all day. It’s Sunday, you got any place to be?” Bucky’s hand moves down Tony’s waist to grip his thigh—the hold feels tight enough to bruise.

“Tell me to slow it down when you’re the one who’s had a cock that size buried in his ass for over eight hours,” Tony gripes, but he goes willingly when Bucky moves his leg, swinging it over his own hip, spreading him open. It presses his dick right up against Tony’s prostate. “Jesus, just, _fuck me_ already, Bucky.”

“You didn’t answer my question, baby—you got some place to be? ‘Cus if you don’t, I see no reason not to take my sweet, sweet time with you.” Bucky lets go of his thigh, hand drifting up, knuckles brushing against Tony’s balls, making him squirm.

“Wha– what about Steve? He’ll be out soon,” Tony protests weakly, but Bucky just hums, knuckles still stroking up and down his balls, occasionally switching to the pads of his fingers.

“Nothing he hasn’t seen already, huh, sweetheart? You didn’t seem so shy last night.” Bucky tightens his hold, rolling Tony’s balls in his hand, grinding his hips forward to nudge Tony’s prostate. Tony twists his neck, glaring, trying not to melt at Bucky’s self-satisfied grin. “C’mon, honey, you gonna let me take it slow?”

“You _do_ remember last night. God, Bucky—fine, yes, whatever you want,” Tony acquiesces softly, rolling his head to settle on Bucky’s shoulder, writhing back against him as best as he can.

“Shh, settle, sweet thing,” Bucky whispers, petting across Tony’s inner thigh, lips trailing across the column of Tony’s throat, tongue darting out to leave soft, wet kisses that make Tony tremble. “You’re gonna be good for me, aren’t you?”

“Fuck you, Barnes. I said you could take it slow, didn’t say you could be my fuckin’ keeper,” Tony huffs, arching into the touch when Bucky bites down, sucking a mark just over Tony’s shoulder. The hand on Tony’s thigh comes higher, the tips of Bucky’s fingers skimming underneath his cock, teasing. Bucky slips his other hand out from under Tony to settle on his chest, thumbing across a nipple.

“You sayin' you don’t wanna be good for me? Don’t wanna be a good boy?” Bucky murmurs, fingertips still stroking, thumb tracing back and forth over his nipple. Tony wants to shake his head, deny it, but his cock jerks against Bucky’s fingers, and he feels Bucky hook his chin over Tony’s shoulder, the two of them looking down to watch, together, as a drop of precum beads at the tip, rolling down the shaft.

The sight makes Bucky groan and roll his thumb across the sticky head, chest vibrating against Tony’s back in a soft laugh when Tony gasps in pleasure. “See? I think you _do_ wanna listen to me, sweetheart, want me to have my wicked way with you.”

“To get your hand on my cock, baby, I’d say or do just about anything right now, true or not,” Tony snarks.

“Is that so?” Bucky muses. “How bout this then: ‘m gonna give you five strokes at a time, work you up nice and good until you’re leakin’ like a faucet and ready to admit you wanna be my good boy. ‘M not gonna let you cum until you say it. That sound good to you?”

“You and I both know you’re gonna do it no matter what I say.”

“Not if you’re ready to admit it right now,” Bucky points out. “Then I’ll just set about fucking you like a good boy deserves.”

Tony lets his silence speak for him, because even though they’re here, now, petty dislike behind them, what Bucky’s asking for is—it’s so much, _too_ much vulnerability, more than Tony can give.

“Alright, that’s okay, sugar, we’ll work it outta you,” Bucky assures, fingers forming a solid grip around the base of Tony’s cock. Tony spares thought to admire Bucky’s iron will, hips not so much as twitching, as if he’s not dying to roll Tony over and fuck him through the mattress.

“What about when Steve comes out?” Tony asks, remembering Bucky’s roommate.

“He can watch,” Bucky dismisses. “Jerk off. Maybe have another go at your mouth, if that’s something you want. He takes long showers though, sometimes even takes a bath Sunday morning, so we’ve got a while.” His voice drops to a husky whisper. “Let me make you feel good, gorgeous. Gonna have to count the strokes for me, though, my mouth’s gonna be busy.”

“You think I’m gorgeous?” Tony preens, choosing to ignore the order that stirs his arousal, makes him want to squirm and writhe and fuck himself stupid on Bucky’s cock.

Bucky huffs a laugh. “Fishin’ for compliments now, are we? You know you’re fuckin’ pretty, wanted to fuck you in the cafe bathroom, the day we met.” The sincerity catches Tony off guard, and his brain stutters, unsure of what to say.

Luckily, it appears Bucky doesn’t need him to say anything, hand tightening to give Tony a stroke from root to tip, stopping to smear the precome that blurts from the tip across his hand, easing the glide on the way down. His lips resume pressing wet kisses across his throat, his shoulders, his upper back, anywhere they can reach. Tony can’t help but thrust his hips up, coming off Bucky’s cock to fuck into his wrist, overcome at the strong, sure touch after being on edge for so long.

Bucky isn’t having it though, his free hand sliding down Tony’s chest to anchor his hips, pressing his ass back against Bucky until he bottoms out, head pressed right against Tony’s prostate, another smug grin curving against his shoulder when that makes Tony cry out. “You’re gonna stay nice and still for me, sweetheart, lemme do all the work.” Tony nods, frantic, aching for friction, for Bucky to stroke him again. But his hand doesn’t move, pressed against the base of Tony’s cock. “You forgot to count for me,” he murmurs, blowing cool air across a wet kiss he placed just under Tony’s ear, making Tony whimper.

“O–one.” Jesus, Tony’s voice sounds as wrecked as he feels, making his cheeks flush with embarrassment.

“Fuck, you’re cute,” is all Bucky says before giving him another stroke.

“Two,” Tony breathes, remembering to keep his hips still this time. “Fuck you, you’re only two years older than me.”

“Three, actually,” Bucky replies, stroking again, pausing to press his thumb into Tony’s slit, again at the spot just under Tony’s head and fuck, Tony could probably come from this alone.

“Was that you counting for me?” Tony asks, smiling, but it’s quickly wiped off his face when Bucky draws his hand away, slapping his cock lightly, watching it sway in the air before giving his balls a sound pat too, ignoring the way it makes Tony moan long and loud, unbearably turned on.

“What was that?”

“Three,” Tony breathes, and Bucky hums, satisfied.

“That’s what I thought.”

Bucky strokes him for the fourth time, the fifth following quickly on its heels as soon as Tony counts before drawing his hand away from his dick, both of them coming up instead to play with Tony’s nipples.

“You took the first five so well for me, honey,” Bucky coos, thumbs running back and forth over the nubs, making Tony feel hot and achy all over. He whines low, arching his chest subtly into Bucky’s hold, though it must not be as subtle as he thinks because Bucky makes a noise of interest. “Oh, are you sensitive here, sweetheart?” Bucky asks, but it’s not much of a query when his thumb and pointer finger tighten around each nipple, tugging on them lightly, rolling them around before twisting, pinching harshly.

Tony bites down on his lip, but that doesn’t stop him from whimpering at the painful pleasure, desperate for more. “Really sensitive,” he answers, nearly arching off Bucky’s lap altogether when the older boy scrapes his fingernails across the already swollen nubs.

“Someday we’ll try getting you off with just this then, hmm?” Bucky says, unaware of just how filthy hot that sounds, driving Tony wild with how badly he wants it.

“God, yes, yes _, fuck,_ please.”

“You’re so easy for me, sugar, you got any idea how hot that is? You’d let me do anything, wouldn’t you? Even if all I did was fuck another load into you before tying you up and leaving you here like this until I was ready to go again, you wouldn’t try to stop me at all, would you?” Bucky abruptly abandons Tony’s chest to put a hand back on Tony’s cock, the other shifting lower to rest on Tony’s balls.

It’s fast becoming too much for Tony to handle, Bucky’s orders and his words, and his soft, proprietary touches. He turns his neck, burying his face in Bucky’s throat and closing his eyes, nearly overwhelmed in the best of ways.

“Oh, no, no, no—no hidin’, sugar.” Bucky takes his hand off Tony’s dick to fist his hair, coaxing him out from where he’s tucked away. “You owe me another five, at least, and ‘m gonna need you to count.” Tony keens, high pitched and desperate, because his dick is throbbing and his ass is throbbing, and he just needs Bucky to _fuck_ him already.

“Yeah–” his voice is shot to hell, hoarse, so he stops, clearing his throat. “Yeah, okay, Buck, ‘m ready.”

“You could just say you wanna be a good boy, you know that, right?” Bucky points out, amused. Tony can _hear_ how smug he is.

“Fuck you,” Tony answers primly.

Bucky laughs. “Have it your way, then.”

Tony thought, with the reprieve in between, that he’d be ready for this next set.

Tony thought wrong.

Only two strokes in and he’s straining in Bucky’s grip, frantic with how much he needs it. “Please, Bucky, I _need_ it, need to cum, baby, please— _please_ , Bucky, make me cum!”

“Soon as you tell me what you are, sweetheart,” Bucky swears, “I’ll give you what you need.”

Tony sniffles. “Can’t, it– ‘s too much, Bucky, I can’t do it.”

“Why not, baby? ‘S just me, I’ll take care of you. Nothing to be scared of.” And Tony doesn’t even think Bucky realizes, the way he’s holding Tony’s dick to his stomach, patting across it softly, rolling Tony’s balls gently in his big hand, pulling Tony apart at the seams, promising to put him back together again. “Just three little words, honey.” Bucky tilts Tony’s head, punctuating the words with a soft, hot kiss across Tony’s mouth, tongue sliding wetly against his, and it makes him crumble.

“ _Oh_ I– ‘m your good boy, Bucky.”

“Yeah you are, gorgeous.” Bucky takes his hands off Tony to grip his hips, using the leverage to simply roll Tony under, big body draped over him, pressing Tony flat. Tony cries out, high pitched and sharp, when his aching cock meets the mattress, but Bucky ignores it.

“There you go, so sweet for me, aren’t you sugar? Lettin’ me throw you around, touch you how I want, kept my cock buried in this pretty ass for hours.” Bucky grinds his hips forward, rutting Tony’s cock into the mattress, making him mewl plaintively. “You come when you need to, alright? Been so good for me, that’s your reward.”

That’s all the warning Bucky offers before he starts fucking Tony in earnest, hips pulling back to snap forward roughly, sending Tony half-way up the bed. His hands grip Tony’s hips tighter, pulling them up for better leverage, and Tony makes a half-hearted effort to lift himself up on his elbows but he collapses, strength sapped, leaving his face buried in the blankets.

Bucky sets up a harsh, unwavering rhythm, fucking Tony in long strokes that pull out all but the tip of his cock before ramming forward until he bottoms out. Tony does his best to push back, meeting each of Bucky’s thrusts before grinding his hips forward, humping the mattress. 

“God, Tony, you have no idea how fuckin’ hot you look, pretty hole all swollen ‘round my cock, suckin’ me in, ruttin’ against the bed like a good little bitch. That’s it baby, just lay there, takin’ it, lemme do all the work. My cum’s leakin’ out around me but it feels so fuckin’ good inside you, warm and wet and fuckin’ _filthy_.”

Tony closes his eyes, mouth open on a shuddering moan. He had no idea Bucky had cum inside him last night, hadn’t felt it at all, but knowing it’s there, knowing Bucky’s going to add more, getting his hole all sloppy, has his need skyrocketing, hips undulating into the mattress. Bucky’s cock is glancing across his prostate with every stroke, forcing out these pathetic little gasps, and Tony knows he’s not going to last much longer.

“Oh, you like that, don’t you sweetheart? My good boy wants my cum, wants to keep it safe and sound in his sexy little ass. Don’t worry honey, ‘m gonna give it to you.” Bucky stops abruptly, draping himself across Tony’s back again, leaning forward to mouth along his throat up to his ear. “Maybe I’ll stay inside you ‘til the next round, hmm? Help keep it all inside? Never gonna leave, dump load after load in you, let you keep my cock warm all the damn time, like you were made just for this.” Bucky’s hips keep moving, grinding deep inside him with every push, the head of his cock pressed right up against that special spot.

Tony’s nearly delirious with need and arousal when Bucky slides a hand off his hip, drifting along his hipbone to brush against his cock, chuckling when it drools over his fingertips. He slides even lower, under the base to stroke and pet Tony’s balls, tug on them one at a time before rolling them in his hands. A particularly harsh thrust of his hips rubs Tony’s cock against the sheets and Tony’s _gone,_ cum spraying across the fabric while Bucky continues to play with his balls, rolling his hips forward to keep Tony rutting against the bed, giving his dick the friction it needs to draw out his orgasm.

Bucky takes his hands off Tony, but he doesn’t cease the movement of his hips, short jerky thrusts that drag along Tony’s over-sensitive walls, making him whimper at the little flashes of pain.

“Shh, it’s okay, you’re alright, sweetheart,” Bucky murmurs, petting along Tony’s side. “Came so pretty for me, got my sheets all dirty like the needy slut you are. But now I gotta get mine, hmm? Fucked you so good, you can take a little more for me, can’t you honey? Make me feel good?”

“Wanna make y’ feel good,” Tony slurs, drooling into the sheets before Bucky wraps an arm around his chest, pulling him upright, back pressed against Bucky’s chest.

“Know you do, you’re so good for me baby,” Bucky coos, beginning to fuck in earnest, hips making a wet smacking sound every time they hit Tony’s ass, their skin slick with sweat. Tony’s neck lolls onto Bucky’s shoulder, eyes slipping shut, losing himself in the painful pleasure.

It catches him off guard, when Bucky traces a finger around his nipple. “So good for me, you’re gonna cum again, aren’t you baby? Get so tight around me you’ll milk my cum out, hmm?”

Just the idea of it makes Tony hot all over, but it’s too much, more than he can take. He shakes his head no, but Bucky only clucks his tongue in false sympathy. “You will, Tony, I know you will. Gonna do what I ask, aren’t you?”

Bucky doesn’t wait for a response, twisting his nipple harshly, and even as Tony writhes in his grip he knows what the answer’s going to be. He gives a small nod against Bucky’s shoulders, succumbing to the overload of sensation.

He’s dropped abruptly when Bucky moves his arm, letting him drop back against the mattress with a small thump. Two hands push him down, down until his hips are flush against the sheets, right in the mess of his own cooling cum. His cock has already made a valiant effort to harden again, nearly half-way there, and Tony has no doubt Bucky will get him the rest of the way if he keeps fucking him like that.

Every thrust of Bucky’s hips has purpose, ratcheting Tony’s arousal higher and higher with every brush against his prostate, the hands on Tony’s side encouraging him to roll his ass back minutely to meet Bucky when he pushes forward. It seems Bucky’s fast coming up at the end his rope, having spent too long ignoring his own desire. He’s mumbling in Tony’s ear, soft curses and bitten off words, groans of _take it, take it pretty bitch,_ moans of _what a good boy,_ and _how is your ass so fucking perfect_.

What gets Tony more than anything is how _desperate_ he sounds, like he’s out of his mind with the need to cum, and _Tony’s_ the one who got him there. So he turns his head, gasping wetly into Bucky’s mouth, giving him messy kisses, slurring _y’re fuckin’ me so good, baby,_ whimpering incoherent pleas for Bucky to fuck him harder. That’s all Tony can manage before he’s lost in it, lulled by the rhythm, awash in sensation.

He barely registers it when Bucky cants his hips forward once, twice before he’s cumming, heat flooding inside Tony. It triggers his own orgasm, but he nearly doesn’t register it, a few weak pulses coating his cock where it’s already softening.

Bucky collapses on Tony, panting, breath hot on his nape. It should be crushing, but Tony finds it comforting, sinking lower into the bed with a pleased hum.

“You’re so fucked out, aren’t you?” Bucky laughs, and Tony grins. _Yeah, he is._

Bucky rolls off him eventually, pulling out slowly as he goes, but he doesn’t go far, landing close behind Tony on the small twin bed. An arm goes easily around his waist, unbothered by the cum dripping down his legs to pull him tightly against Bucky, tangling their legs together.

“That was fun,” Bucky murmurs, nosing along Tony’s throat with a quiet sigh.

“Sure sounded like it was.”

Tony flushes, having completely forgotten about Steve in the last… however long they’d been fucking. Steve must’ve been shut up in the bathroom for a while but he’s strolled out now, skin red and flushed; from the hot water or the live porn, Tony’s not quite sure. He’s smiling wide, blue eyes sparkling, towel around his neck as he leans back on the bed, no more clothed than he was when he went into the shower.

Tony gives him a lazy grin. “Stick around, if you wanna get in on the action. Be ready for a round three soon enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i actually managed to finish this year and it's June. please go easy on me. kudos and comments mean the world <3


End file.
